Reliably dispensing sheets of material, including for example paper products from a stack of joined paper products, is often difficult. For example, the stack of material sheets may be joined at one end in a manner such that the application of an appropriate force upon a single sheet will cause it to separate from the remainder of material sheets. In many dispensers of such materials, a mechanical arm may contact the outermost sheet in the stack and tear it away from the remainder of the stack. However, the mechanical arm often contacts the sheet material in a very small area relative to the area of the sheet material itself. As a result, where the material sheets do not have great tensile strength, the sheets are prone to tearing during dispensing. Additionally, the mechanical arm may not disengage the outermost sheet after the outermost sheet is torn away from the remainder of the stack, causing difficulty in the ultimate removal of the sheet material from the dispenser. One such example of the dispensing of material sheets is in the use of thin material sheets used to provide a sanitary barrier between a user of a device and the device, including for example, toilet seat covers.
What is needed is a more reliable system, method, and apparatus for dispensing sheets of material. The present application appreciates that providing such a system, method, and apparatus may be a challenging endeavor.